


A Weird Barn Day

by CaroSomething, NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fun, Started being a RP, WTF, amedot - Freeform, weird story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroSomething/pseuds/CaroSomething, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amedot story at the barn





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story me and my friend chozo did when we were bored. It started being a RP and at the end I don't know what it was xD But we had fun writing it :D

Amethyst sifted through junk in the barn. Peridot was also in the room, but they were each doing their own thing. Peri was using her tablet, seemingly paying no attention to Amethyst. Suddenly, she lifted her head and gave Amethyst a weird look.

The maned quartz blew hair out of her face, finding a burned-looking toaster. Looking over to Peridot with the intent to ask what had happened to it, the words died in her throat when she saw the look Peridot was giving her.

Peridot just kept staring, as if she was looking for an answer in the other gem’s eyes.

Amethyst swallowed nervously. “Uh, hey Peri. What, um…What are you staring at?”

Peridot stood up and came closer to the quartz, never averting her eyes nor answering the question.

The purple quartz found herself getting up from her trash-gathering position as Peridot came closer. “Hey, are you feeling okay?” she asked cautiously.

The green dorito open her mouth, without leaving her creepy stare, and said: “Do you have a map?”

“A-A map?” Stuttered Amethyst. “Uhm, no?”

“Well, I need one, cause I got lost in your eyes” Peri answered with the smoothest smile that she could summon.

Heat rose to Amethyst cheeks as her mind comprehended what Peridot had said. Did the green gem just…flirt? “P-Peridot. Are you flirting?”

“I don’t know. What does "flirting” mean? I was on the world wide web and it said some lines you should say to pretty chicks. And you are pretty so I had to say it.“

Amethyst’s mouth fell open. The purple gem found herself gripping her arm subconsciously, and she ended up looking away. "I..er. You don’t mean that.”

“Mean what? It’s just a line. Or you mean the "pretty” part? I mean it. You are aesthetically pleasing. You can’t deny that. It’s a fact.“

Peridot had said it again. She had said that Amethyst was ‘aesthetically pleasing’. That was Peri-speak for pretty! And supposedly, it was a fact?! Where was all this coming from?! It didn’t matter now though. Because right now she was resisting the urge to run up and hug Peridot. She hid her hot face under her bangs, took a step forward and uttered a 'thanks’.

Peri changed her smug expression for a confused one. "That’s not… you didn’t… weren’t you.. ?” She didn’t seem able to form proper words. That was weird for Peri, that only happened when she was angry, and she look more disappointed than angry. Finally she just sighed and said “No problem”.

Amethyst took another step towards the confused Peridot. They were about a meter from each other now. Amethyst realised she wanted desperately to show affection to Peridot, and it was all out of nowhere. When did she become like this? Is it because Peridot complimented her? Why was she so worked up and confused over a simple compliment? She stayed where she was.

Peridot kept her disappointment and sorrow for one more second before she burst with a frustrated scream. After all Peri was an angry slice of pie. “THAT’S NOT HOW YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER! DID THE INTERNET LIE TO ME AGAIN?”

The purple gem was confused at her outburst. Internet? “Huh?” Amethyst suddenly realised. Peridot complimented her because the internet told her to. “Oh yeah, you were just following instructions from the internet.” she sighed, deflated. She turned her back to Peridot.

“Of course I was!” Peri stumbled to her tablet and read to Amethyst out loud: "It says it clearly: tell this to your favourite girl and I guarantee you will gain her affection-“ She said. "Oh and it keeps going: as long as she likes you back…. Oh.” Her expression fell again.

Amethyst hugged herself, very confused. She clenched her eyes shut and didn’t want anyone to see the raging blush on her face. Why was Peridot saying all these things about flirting and affection and pickup lines? Her heart was thumping in her chest and she couldn’t make herself respond.

“Well I understand if you don’t want to give me affection. I mean… I thought we were friends, and friends give each other affection according to Steven. But it’s ok, I’ll just… I won’t bother you anymore.” Peri brought the tablet to her chest, holding it tight, and made her way to the barn’s door.

Wait. Peridot sounded…so sad. Amethyst turned at the sound of Peridot’s socked feet on the barn floor. The purple gem’s eyes focused on the sad green gem leaving. “I-I! I want to give you affection, Peridot!”

“You… you do?” A hopeful smile appeared on her face. And then again a frustrated look returned. “Then why did you just act like that? You just had to do what this document says!!!”

“I-I’m not gonna be like what an internet article says, Peri.” Amethyst smiled. She walked closer to Peridot, shuffling a lot shyer than her usual confident strides. She held a hand to her other arm self-consciously.

Peri tilted her head like a little dog and asked: “Then how are you going to be?”

Amethyst could reach out and pull Peridot into a hug right now, they were that close. “Um…” Amethyst was blushing again. She turned her head like she always did when someone was asking her personal things.

“I know how I would react if you say something like that to me. I will recognise a true fact, and thank you with a hug.” She thought for a little second and then decided what to do next. “Like this.” She took the last step that separated them and put her arms around the other gem. She pulled her into a tight and warm hug.

Amethyst gasped. The quartzes hair bunched up against Amethyst’s back as Peridot squeezed her tight. The green gem’s thin arms made her feel really big. She slowly moved and returned the gesture, looping strong hands around Peridot’s back. She nestled her head over Peridot’s shoulder.

“Aaaawwwww” said Steven from the second floor of the barn. Between their drama, they have forgotten that they weren’t alone. Apparently Steven and Lapis had been hearing the whole thing. Steven had a wide smile and starry eyes, while Lapis just gave them a thumbs up.

Amethyst froze. She had forgotten Steven and Lapis were up there. She quickly tugged herself away from Peridot, but one chunky hand lingered at her back.

“Hi guys” Peridot said seemingly nervous. “We were just… trying a thing I read on the internet”

Steven and Lapis continued to watch them, the boy kicking his feet and the gem resting on her elbows. “Sure.” Lapis said. “You can keep going. Just pretend we aren’t here.” her smooth tone said.

Suddenly both gems felt a giant hand behind each of their heads, pushing them forward. “Now kiss” Sardonyx said, appearing out of nowhere.

“S-S-Sardonyx?!” Amethyst yelped, her face pushed into Peridot’s awkwardly.

“Hello to you two cuties. I just wanted to give you a little push in the right direction… literally.” And she threw her classic cackle.

“Uhm, o-okay.” Amethyst said shakily, moving her head away from Peridot’s to look up at the huge fusion. The quartz still held Peridot close to her; they seemed to be hugging again. “I don’t really know what you mean, b-but….” she trailed off. She was hiding her feelings defensively.

“Sure you don’t” The fusion said, winking. “So… how did the lines work Peri? Did you use the one Garnet recommended?”

“What do you mean?!” Amethyst asked. “Peri found those!”

Peri was wide-eyed, like she was caught. “Well, you see… it’s a funny story… What happened was…”

“Garnet and Pearl found her looking for information about love on her tablet and gave her advice.” Sardonyx answered, saving the nervous dorito.

“You-You had help?” Amethyst asked. “What did those two tell you?” she growled, looking up at Sardonyx instead of Peridot, who she was asking the question to.

“They just told me about these "pick up lines” I could look for instead of how to make…“ 

"Let’s not get into details, there are minors reading” Sardonyx interrupted her, winking at the screen.

“Who are you talking to?” Peridot asked confused. Shaking her head, she continued. “Anyway, that’s why I looked up "pick up lines”. Although I don’t understand why would you need to be picked up. You didn’t fall.“

"Oh geez, Peri…” Amethyst groaned. “They really tricked you, didn’t they?”

“And why do you think they tricked me? It clearly work: you hugged me. And you’re still holding me” The smooth smile returned to her face.

“A-Ah, well…” Amethyst tried to pull away, but Peridot still held her tight.  
Her face was deep purple for all to see. Peridot was thrilled for being able to get that reaction. She started giggling happily.

“H-Hey, why are you laughing?” Amethyst whined, although she found herself smiling. Her arms made their way back around Peridot’s back and waist again. She’d been embarrassed enough already, and she was starting not to care anymore.

“I don’t know, I just feel happy.” Peridot got closer to the quartz, feeling the need to do it. She stopped her giggles and look around, to all the people observing them and the gem beside her. “So… now what?”

“Um. This.” Amethyst didn’t look around at everyone, fearing that she might back out if she did. She leaned into Peridot’s face, tilting her head to avoid bumping noses. She softly but quickly took Peridot’s lips with her own, cheeks flaring at the attention they were probably getting.  
  
Peri didn’t understand what was happening exactly but everything felt amazing. Nothing could ruin the moment. Then a flash of light brought her attention back to the situation they were in: surrounded by people. 

“This picture is adorable! I’ll send it to Connie." 

"Wh… What?” The dorito said, blushing furiously.

Amethyst pulled away at the bright flash. “Steven! At least send it to us first!” she growled, embarrassed. Anyway, she turned her gaze back to Peridot. “So, um, how w-was it? Did you like it?”

“Yeah” She answered with a goofy smile. “I feel big”.   
They stare into each other’s eyes, a second to close the space and join their lips again. Then they felt the giant hands behind their heads again and a voice that said: “Now fuse”.

THE END


End file.
